


à la mode

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a relatively innocent question. Well, for anyone else, it would have been an innocent question.</p><p>But this was Merlin after all. Arthur should've known better, should've known that his response at the time would come back to him in some form or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	à la mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).



> I was jinxed by Footloose in the paperlegends chat, and while I was released from my fic duties, the plot bunny still stuck, damnit.

“What’s your favorite dessert?”

It was a relatively innocent question. Well, for anyone else, it would have been an innocent question.

But this was Merlin after all. Arthur should've known better, should've known that his response at the time would come back to him in some form or another.

Still, after yet another long day at the office, Arthur didn't expect to come home to find their flat completely dark, save for a trail of burning candles that lit a path leading down the hallway. Grumbling that Merlin was going to set fire to the flat one of these days (rather than just the odd oven mitt whenever he attempted cooking), Arthur blew them out as headed to the bedroom, a reprimand on his lips about the hazard as he opened the door.

He stopped short at the sight in front of him. The room was washed in the glow of even more candles, and there was music playing softly on a radio hidden away somewhere.

Merlin had always been the more romantic out of the two of them. And the more adventurous too, evidenced by the fact he was sprawled out on their bed, completely naked except for the vanilla ice cream, brownie pieces, and whipped topping that covered his torso.

"You're finally home," Merlin said, flashing Arthur a cheeky, self-confident smile. "You said 'brownie à la mode' was your favorite, right?"

Already recovered from his original shock, Arthur calmly crossed over to the dresser, trying not show how much Merlin's body being on display affected him. "You're going to get the sheets dirty."

"Not if you come here and lick me off already." Merlin wiggled his hips as an invitation, and Arthur had to bite back a groan. He turned his back to Merlin before his traitorous body could give his arousal away, deciding that Merlin wasn't the only one who could be a tease.

Arthur deliberately slowed his movements as he pulled the jacket of his tailored suit off his shoulders, and he took twice as long as usual as he undid the knot of his tie. He couldn't see Merlin, but he could hear the growing sounds of impatience, eventually followed by a shout of exasperation. "Come on, Arthur! This stuff is starting to melt."

"It's not my fault you have poor planning skills, _Mer_ lin," Arthur retorted, not about to admit how the anxious noises Merlin made was turning him on like nothing else. "I'm not going to risk staining one of my best suits with chocolate."

"Arthur...nngh..."

Arthur knew that tone all too well, knew what Merlin was doing, knew as soon as he looked, all his remaining resolve would fold like a house of cards. And yet he couldn't stop himself as he turned to find Merlin writhing on the bed, stroking himself.

The rest of his clothes were shed in a matter of seconds, his shoes kicked off to god knows where in the room, and soon Arthur was on straddling Merlin, pinning his arms above his head.

"So impatient, aren't you? So eager," Arthur growled, taking in Merlin's flushed face and knowing the answer. "How long have you been planning this?"

"For...for awhile now," Merlin gasped, bucking his hips once underneath Arthur. "Just...just please, Arthur..."

Arthur continued to hold down Merlin's wrists with one hand as he ran down the length of Merlin's lithe torso with the other. "'Please' what, Merlin?" he asked, his fingers tracing patterns through the sticky mess forming on Merlin's chest, circling around a nipple before tweaking it.

"Fuck!" Merlin jerked once, then again when Arthur repeated the action. "You prat... just... fuck!"

Arthur chuckled as he lowered his head, his tongue flicking out at where his fingers had been just moments before. Merlin squirmed, letting out a whine when Arthur's lips pressed against the skin and sucked.

"You taste so good," Arthur whispered as he moved his mouth down, lightly biting into the skin, no doubt leaving a mark for later. "So damn good, and you’re so damn hot."

"Arthur," Merlin cried, shamelessly rutting his erection against Arthur. "Arthur, _please_."

Arthur gave a predatory grin as he pressed his weight down in an attempt to still Merlin's thrusts. "Still so needy," he said with a click of his tongue, gripping Merlin's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't you know how good you taste? How I want to take my time to enjoy you?"

Arthur hungrily captured Merlin's willing mouth with his, wasting no time in pushing his tongue past Merlin's lips. He ignored the chilled sensation on his chest as he pressed their heated bodies together, no longer caring at what sort of mess they were creating. His cock was so hard it was almost painful, and he finally released Merlin's hands as he reached down to give himself some sort of relief.

That was a mistake on his part, for as soon as Merlin's hands were free, they found themselves tangled in Arthur's hair, fingers tugging sharply at the blond strands. Stars of searing white burst in front of Arthur's eyes, and he moaned at the delicious combination of pleasure and pain. He tore himself away from Merlin's grasp, and took one glance at Merlin's lips looking red, swollen, and absolutely wanton. "Fuck, Merlin... _fuck_."

Merlin laughed softly. "I think," he murmured, his words punctuated by his heavy breathing, "I think I said something like that earlier."

"You know me, Merlin," Arthur said, moving his mouth down, down, _down_ , until his lips ran along the base of Merlin's cock. "I never listen to you."

Merlin made an incomprehensible noise in response, probably because Arthur had chosen that exact moment to take a dollop of whipped topping, rubbing it up and down the length of Merlin's cock before proceeding to lick it all off. Merlin twitched upwards at the contact, whimpering when Arthur placed a hand against his hips to hold them down. Arthur continued to follow along the underside of Merlin's cock upwards until he reached the tip, lapping at the pre-come beading at the slit before enclosing his mouth around the head. The saltiness mixed perfectly with the sweetness lingering on his tongue, and Arthur gripped Merlin's hipbones, leaving behind fingerprint-shaped bruises as he took more in.

"...A-arthur!" Merlin whined, his hands pulling at Arthur's hair once more, "Arthur, I'm going--Ah!--going to..."

Arthur recognized the urgency in Merlin's voice, and moved with an increased fervour, hollowing his cheeks as he took Merlin's cock completely in. A sharp cry that sounded like Arthur's name erupted from Merlin's lips as he arched his back, and liquid warmth soon flooded Arthur's mouth. Arthur swallowed as much as he could, wiping off the excess with the back of his hand as he pulled on Merlin's softening cock to completion until Merlin weakly swatted him away. "Arthur... come here..."

As soon as Arthur crawled up the bed, Merlin's mouth and hands were all over him, and in a matter of seconds Arthur was coming in hot spurts that covered them both. Collapsing against the mattress next to Merlin, Arthur blindly searched around the edge of the bed, finding one of Merlin's t-shirts to use in an attempt to wipe them off.

"I see how it is," Merlin mumbled as he automatically rolled his loose-limbed body into Arthur's arms. "It's okay for one of _my_ shirts to get dirty, but not yours."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said affectionately as he placed a kiss against Merlin's temple, "and tell me your favorite dessert already."


End file.
